The VAMPIRE slayer
by Druzilla
Summary: Buffy is turned into a Vamp before ‘Beer bad’ and takes her revenge on Parker, has a little fun in Sunnydale, but soon gets bored of S.D. and goes to L.A. I have put this story into chapters and added a new one.
1. Ch1

Title: The 'VAMPIER' Slayer   
By:CrazyDru  
E-mail:angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com   
Summary:Buffy is turned into a Vamp before 'Beer bad' and takes her revenge on Parker, has a little fun in Sunnydale, but soon gets bored of S.D. and goes to L.A.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Mark and the plot. Sand dollar, David, meani Joss, and everbody else involved in that. This is just a fanfic. Nothing serious, just have to get it out off my head.  
Author's note:This story just popped into my head when I was going to sleep and I couldn't get it out of my head. This is seson 4/1-2 of Angel. Maybe the timeline is a little weird. If you want, it take it. Just let me know first where you're putting it. Thanks! And one thing, if you think the characters aren't like they are in the show, well, that's just too bad. It's my story, I write what I like and if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks!  
Rating: PG, just to be sure.  
Couples: B/A (?)  
---------------  
***CHAPTER.1***  
Buffy was bored of Sunnydale, there were so few clubs there and it was such a small town, Giles and the Scooby gang were always trying to get her. So, she was now on her way to Los Angels, not like she wanted to see Angel. She didn't give a ratsass about him, that jerk. Leaving her, so she could have a, 'normal life,' she was the slayer. She could never have a 'normal life.' Well, if she met him she was going to torment him, now she kinda hoped she would met him.   
  
**A few weeks later: Angel Investigation.**  
  
"There seems to be someone new in town, very crule. They who have seen her and not been killed say, she's a she, very beautiful, but very, very 'Angelus'-like. She's a vamp, but probably no more than a month old, which is quite scary." Wesley is telling the group about the new vamp in town,  
  
"What do you mean, 'Angelus'-like?" Cordy asks the ex-watcher,  
  
"Well, umm....like Angelus only, a she." Wesley says, not really wanting to go into details,  
  
"So, someone's copying me?"Angel says, he was creeped out by the idea,  
  
"Well, not exactly like you, just very alike methods. She likes mind games, like Angelus. Make her victims crazy, like Drusilla then kills them." The ex-watcher tells the rest of the gang, he could see the guilt in Angels eyes,  
  
**Later that night: A bar**  
  
Buffy was sitting at a table with a Harluk demon, they had red & blue skin, purple hair and orange eyes. This Harluk called himself Henry. Which Buffy thought was really funny. The guy who owned this bar was a green, weird guy who called himself Lorne, you couldn't fight in here. Which Buffy thought was okay because nobody could then stake her. She was dying of boredom, well if she could. When she sensed that old twinge in her stomach, she knew he was here. She turned towards the entrance. Angel walked in with a black guy, Wesley? and....Cordy? They split, the black guy goes to the bar, Angel goes to talk with the green guy and Wes & Cordy sit down at a table. She was going to have some fun,  
  
"Sorry, Henry. But I've seen someone I know and I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm really sorry, see you later?"  
She was being honest, or as honest as she could be. She might need his help sometime later,  
  
"Sure, see you later." Henry stands up and goes to talk to someone else, Buffy walks towards the black guy,  
  
"Hi!"She says to the guy, he turns around and sees the hottie who said 'Hi!' to him, she was wearing a black leather miniskirt, a dark brown tubetop, so you could see a lot of skin between the skirt and top. She had on knee high, high heeled, leather boots. She had bloodred lipstick and the same color on her nails, she had on a lot of green eyeshadow that you could definatly see a mile away. She had short blond hair, with black locks, which was very curly. She was a beaut, but she was very pale and probably a vamp,  
  
"Hi! You should hit on someone else, I'm not into vamps." Gunn said, though she was hot ,she was a vamp. And the only vamp he had a slice of trust to was Angel,  
  
"So, you know Angel. Is he with someone? That bitch Cordy, maybe? Off course he has the curse. So, he wouldn't be to much use to a woman." *Okay, she knows Angel, but what vamp doesn't,*  
  
"No, he's not with anybody. Why? who are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy, Buffy summers, the 'Vampire' slayer." She looks at him with her green, innocent eyes,  
  
"Your Buffy? Angels Buffy?"  
  
"Well, I'm Buffy, but I'm not Angels Buffy or anybody's Buffy. I'm my own Buffy." Buffy says a little angry, Angel is coming up to Gunn, he only sees the back off the vamp Gunn's talking and he gets that old feeling in his stomach,  
  
"Hey, Gunn. Who are you talking...." Buffy turns around and he sees something in her eyes he's never seen before;   
A predatory, mischievous, soulless look,  
  
"Buffy?" Angel says, half question, half-surprised,  
  
"Hi, Angel. How's the unlife been treating you?" She looks at him with those beautiful eyes that were not the same as when he left,  
  
"Okay-y-y. Why are you here?" His soul was in a knot, if he hadn't left this probably wouldn't have happened, Buffy sees the guilt in his eyes, she hated it when he did that,  
  
"You shouldn't be guilty, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Like Faith said 'Want, Take, Have' and I don't feel bad about one thing I've done. It's the greatest feeling in the world."  
  
"I guess the guy who they found in the cemetery in Sunnydale was your work? What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"Paaaaarkkkkeeeerrr. He gained my trust, I told him some of my secrets and as soon as he got me to bed the morning after he dumped me. I was just a one-night stand. He left me just like you." she looks at him with sad eyes, now he felt really ill, but then he remembered that she was doing this on purpose,  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Let's just say that Angelus would have been proud if I was his child." The look in her eyes was deadly and Angel did not like vamp-Buffy, Wesley and Cordy come up to them,  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing here?" The ex-cheerleader asks the vamp, Buffy comes up to her and hugs her,  
  
"Cordy! Still the same bitch?" Buffy hugs Cordy and while she's doing that Angel sees her face as she hugs Cordy and Buff changes for a second into her true face,   
  
"No, I don't think so. Am I?" Cordy looks at Gunn, Angel & Wes, they don't answer.  
  
"Hello, Buffy. What are you doing here in town?" Wes asks his former charge, she comes up to him and says,  
  
"Just having fun!"  
  
"Then who's dealing with the slaying in Sunnydale?" She was very close to him now,  
  
"Probably the Scooby gang and the new slayer."  
  
"The new sla...." Wes doesn't finish his sentence because Buffy's kissing him, he's not that old, she pries open his mouth, then she bites his tongue so it bleeds, and he pushes her away. And she just smiles and the blood that's on her lips, she licks that away with her tongue. The blood on Wesley's lips she takes with her fingertips and licks it, the whole group have their mouth on the floor,  
  
"I'm going to go now, it was nice to meet you, Ggguuunnnnn. I'm feeling a little peckish, Angel. Bye!" She waves and is gone in a few seconds,  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that? Don't tell she was like that when she was human." Gunn says, the outside showed a person, a hottie who didn't seem to be really smart but her eyes said a whole different story,  
  
"No, she wasn't. She was actually very sweet. She was though very stubborn and sarcastic. Well, sometimes people change and maybe after fighting so many evils, dangers and living on the Hellmouth, maybe she got a little black on her soul. Look what happened to Faith." Wes says as they leave Caritas,  
  
"But they came from a totally different background." Angel tries to defend Buffy,  
  
"Yes, your right. But they are/were both Vampire slayers and they both lived on top of the Hellmouth."  
*~*~*  
  
TBC........  
  
(Please R&R!!!!! Let me know what you think.~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Mark and the plot. Sand dollar, David, meani Joss, and everbody else involved in that. This is just a fanfic. Nothing serious, just have to get it out off my head.  
A/N:All spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
***CHAPTER.2***  
**THE NEXT NIGHT: THE HYPERION**  
  
The gang is in the lobby, when Buffy comes strolling in with a guy on her heels. She's wearing a slightly longer red, leather skirt with a very revealing cut (in the skirt) up her right leg, a black top, very short and a black leather coat. Same boots, diffrent color. She sits down next to Gunn, almost too close, and the guy sits next to her,  
  
"Buffy, you can't just walk in here and sit down with your little dork there." Cordy says, really pissed at the vamps,  
  
"He's not a dork, okay, maybe he's a dork."  
  
"What's the dorks name?" Angel asks,  
  
"What's your name?" Buffy asks the dork,  
  
"Mark."  
  
"You don't know his name?" Cordy asks,  
  
"Hey, I just met him last night!"  
  
"And you're forgetting the fact that you made me into a vamp."  
  
"Oh, yeah. And I made him a vamp. So, what's ya all up to?" She smiles at the group and then looks at the annoyed Angel,  
  
"What are you doing here, Buff?" He really hated to see her like that,  
  
"Ah, bored. Had nothing to do."  
  
"You know you're almost as annoying as Spike." Angel said, but that didn't insult her,  
  
For a minute there was this dreamy look on her face and then it was gone,  
"You're no fun! No, Spike was fun, for a short period of time. I really don't see what Dru saw in him. Don't socialize with him for too long." She stands up and goes over to Angel, she knew he still wanted her, soul or no soul. She rubs he self up against him, she knew he was very aroused by this act. That's why she stopped, went over to where Mark was and pulled him up, gave him a passionate kiss and then dragged him out of the hotel.  
  
***  
  
"That's just mean!" Gunn said as Buffy was gone with her dork, looking at a very brooding Angel,  
  
"What is? Coming unannounced? Coming unannounced with her child? Arousing Angel like that? Or kiss the dork in front of us?" Cordy asked, she totally agreed with Gunn,  
  
"All of the above." Gunn said, Angel had gone to his room after Buffy had left with the dork. Not doing what you think.  
  
**ANGELS BEDROOM**   
  
There's a knock on his door, he wipes away the tears and goes to the door, guess who? of course Cordy, Vision girl, Queen C, the slayer of dating.  
  
"What do you want, Cordy?" He sits down on the bed, she sits down beside him,  
  
"You really can't blame Buffy, for what she did. Like she said 'demon sets up shop in your old home.' That's just her demon talking. We could maybe contact Willow or Giles and check if they have the 'Ritual of restoration' and then somebody can get a Orb of Thesulah. But you gotta stay strong, because of her. And if we succeed in giving Buff her soul back, then you have to help her through everything her demon did, like she helped you, though that help was a little late. She always loved you, even when you were Angelus, she loved you and fought for you and defended you. You have to do the same for her; you at least owe her that much. What do you say?"   
  
"When did you become so smart, Cordy?" Angel asks the ex-cheerleader,  
  
"I've always been smart, just very good at hiding it."  
  
"Did you believe all the things you said, Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah, your love is unbreakable. No matter how many times you try to break it. Believe me, I know." They stand up and head downsatirs to tell the rest of the gang the new plan,  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Mark were feasting on some boring office people, maybe lawyers, when they were interupted by a noise behind them, Buffy turns around and her eyes light up,  
  
"Darla?" Now the party was just begining, maybe she could help Buffy turn Angel crazy,  
  
"Slayer!...." Darla hissed before she relised that Buffy was changed,  
  
"Well, well. What have we here?" She looks at Buffy holding a woman in a business suit,  
  
"You wanna explain why your not dust. Well, it's good that you are not dust. You can help me!" Darla wasn't sure she liked the new Buffy,  
  
"Why should I help you? You stole my boy!" Buffy dropped the woman and walked closer to Darla, clad in leather pants, red leather corset, a leather jacket and leather boots, she just loved leather.(Buffy, not Darla.)  
  
"Because we're both vamps, because Angel is boring and because we both want Angelus." Buff was almost in Darla's face,   
  
"Good reasons but how can I be sure you wont rat me to Angel?"  
  
"I won't, but if you try to cross me I'll tell. And don't try to kill me, I have vamp and Slayer powers."  
*~*~*  
  
TBC........  
  
(Please R&R!!!!! Let me know what you think.~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Mark and the plot. Sand dollar, David, meani Joss, and everbody else involved in that. This is just a fanfic. Nothing serious, just have to get it out off my head.  
A/N:All spelling errors are my fault.  
*~*~*  
Chapter.3  
(A/N: Spike came to Sunnydale a bit earliar than in the show. Just so my story works up.)  
-------  
"Yes...well...Umh, we'll have to look....But I'm sure it's around here somewhere....She has....a guy?....She's what?...well, yeah...She did show that here too...quite scary, I agree with you....Well, goodbye and good night."Giles hangs up the phone,  
  
"Who was on the phone, G-man?" Giles gives Xander an 'don't-call-me-that' look,  
  
"That was Cordy and Wesley. It seems where Buffy is, is Los Angeles. She been bothering them there too, but not lately. She has also sired a 'dork' as Cordelia called the guy. They asked if we had the 'ritual of restoration', they are going to try that on Buffy. I said we'd serch for it. Wesley told me she's very 'Angelus' like."  
  
"What does he mean by that, Giles?" A confused and sad Willow asked,  
  
"She likes to play mind games with her victims and she isn't very nice either. You know, doesn't just bite and get it over with. I really don't want to go too deep into that." there's a knock on the door, Xander goes to the door and finds Spike there,  
  
"What do you want, Spike? We thought you were out of town with Dru?"  
  
"She dumped him for a fungus deamon. Can we come in?" says a annoying voice from behind him, belonging to his on-off girlfriend, Harmony.  
  
"So? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Buffy hurt him and he wants to help you because of that."   
  
"What did she do to you?"  
  
"He doesn't want to talk about it! He hasn't even told me. But probably pretty deep, if he want's to help you people. Can we come in?"  
  
"No!" then Xander slams the door in their faces,  
  
***  
  
"Who was at the door, Xander?" Willow asks,  
  
"Spike and Harmony."  
  
"oh, wait. Spike and......Harmony? What is he doing with her?"  
  
"How should I know." he slump down in the sofa next to Willow, not too close though,  
  
***  
  
"What did Giles say?" Fred asked Wesley,  
  
"He said he would look for it, but it's been a while since they used it." Wes said, he was getting quite tired,  
  
"When was the last time they used this ritual?" They don't notice Angel come into the office,  
  
"When Willow tried to restore my soul." Angel said, full of guilt, when he remembered all the horrible things he did before she did.  
  
"You lost you're soul once?" Fred asked, shocked. Man, she had read that he had been like the most vicious vamp like ever,  
  
"Yeah...well.." He couldn't finish because he got that twinge in his stomach and he heard someone out in the lobby talking to Cordy and Buffy, he goes out there and there's Buff, dressed in red leather pants, 5" inch black leather platform heels and a black low cut, backless top. the Dork was no where in sight,  
  
"Where's your dork, Buffy?" Cordy asked the vamp,  
  
"He's around somewhere. How should I know. I just came to see Angel. Hi!" She had spotted him when he came out of the office,  
  
"What do you want with Angel?" Cordy was very pissed at the vamp, *that bitch thinks she can just come in her and well, stuff!* Cordy thought,  
  
"Yeah, Buff. What do you want with me?" Angel asked very coldly, hiding his emotion behind the coldness in his eyes, but like always Buffy, vamp or not, could see behind those walls,  
  
"Well, I just wanted you to...." Buff began to say when the phone rang and Angel went to answear the phone, Buff began to walk towards the doors,  
  
"Say 'HI!' to Giles and the scooby gang from me. BYE!!!!" She shouted as she walked into the night,  
*~*~*  
"Hello?...yes...you did....that's great....couldmaybe one or two off you come and give it to us?....thanks so very much...bye." Angel hanged up and saw everyone stare at him,  
  
"Sooooooooo!!!!!!?" Cordy asked,  
  
"Well, they found the disk with the curse and someone is going to bring it here. Now we just have to find an Orb. That's the harder part, it isn't exactly what you buy in the next supermarket."  
*~*~*  
  
TBC........  
  
(Please R&R!!!!! Let me know what you think.~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


End file.
